


Giving Birth Ain’t No Joke

by Carrot_Bunny



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2015 [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, brief cameo by one of Nakamura Shungiku-sensei's couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Congratulations, it’s a girl!” Written for the Official Makoharu Festival 2015 - it's posted on their Tumblr page now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Birth Ain’t No Joke

Haruka sat at the end of the bench that was closest to the entrance of the operating room. His eyes flickered towards the light above the doors every few seconds, but it continued to cast its dull red glare on the vicinity. He was vaguely aware that there were other people in the corridor as well, but in his mind it was just him and the light.

He turned away and looked at his watch, which he checked just as frequently. It had been several hours Makoto was in the operating room, and while he knew the situation had been dire to begin with, his worries increased with every passing second. Suppose something went wrong, and Makoto – no, he refused to imagine it.

Births by Omega males had always been the trickiest among the three genders capable of childbearing. Makoto had known that from the beginning, yet whenever Haruka voiced his concerns he was always quick to reassure him that yes, this was what he wanted. Haruka could only give his husband his full support – they’d both said their marriage vows and promised to stay together ‘through sickness and health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part’.

Now though, he felt powerless as the red light above seemed to mock him with its gleam. He gave up on looking anywhere else and fixed his eyes on the operating room doors, as if he could stare through them and see what was going on inside. His fists clenched.  _It has to be okay. The baby will be fine. It’s going to be okay_ , he told himself. Then a newborn’s wail broke the silence of the hospital.

Haruka got to his feet just as the red light finally went off and a nurse emerged from the operating room. “Congratulations, it’s a girl!” she cried.

From opposite Haruka, a young man stepped forward worriedly. “Tori – is he – “

“Your husband’s fine, Mr. Yoshino. You can see him later when he’s been moved back to his room.”

Yoshino fell back against the bench behind him, looking as if he’d just run a marathon and was only beginning to realize he’d finished the course. Haruka supposed he should congratulate the new father, but first he had to know something. “Is the doctor still inside?”

“He’s just cleaning up.” The nurse looked at him quizzically. “Are you a relative of Mr. Hatori?”

“No, I’m just waiting for Makoto.”

“Dr Tachibana will be out soon,” she reassured him with a smile. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” and she headed back into the operating theatre. After a pause, Haruka headed to the vending machine at the end of the corridor and came back with a bottle of mineral water. “Here.”

Yoshino looked up from his daze. “Huh?”

“You look like you could use some water.” Haruka finally allowed himself a smile. “By the way, congratulations.”

…

Makoto took the bottle, unscrewed the cap and took one long gulp. “Thanks, Haru-chan.”

“I should’ve made you promise to drop the –chan when you were saying your vows.” Haruka knew Makoto was aware he didn’t mean it though, and he glanced at his husband from the driver’s seat to see him grinning. “The post-delivery high again?”

“Don’t call it that,” Makoto chided. “It’s just, seeing a new life be born into the world leaves me with a sense of warmth inside, you know?”

“I do know. You’re practically radiating heat from the passenger seat.” Haruka smiled at Makoto’s laugh before continuing. “Still, it was a highly risky case this time though.”

“Ah well, omega male obstetrics has always been a tough field to specialize in. It turned out okay in the end though.” Makoto smiled gently. “Thank you for waiting for me.”

“Meh, I’ve gotten used to it. I married a specialist after all. At least I won’t have to worry about finding a doctor when I get pregnant.”

Makoto stared at him in disbelief. “Haru, you - ”

“I guess talking to the new father spurred something inside me.”

“But it’s so risky – “

“Some things are worth the risk.” They stopped at a red light and Haruka looked at Makoto. “You always loved children, and I think we’re ready for a new addition to our family. A child who’s part of both of us. You’d make an amazing father.”

Makoto was wearing his gentle smile again. “And you’ll make a great papa,” he replied as he reached over to kiss Haruka’s cheek just as the light turned green, then sat back in his seat as they continued their journey home.

**Author's Note:**

> Omegaverse was something I always wanted to try - I'd seen a lot of amazing AU fanworks out there, as well as some not-so-amazing ones, but you take the good with the bad, amirite?


End file.
